


Fragments - AU Compendium

by Saraphin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Drabbles/Short Stories to give ideas for writing longer stories. Zell/Seifer, in many ways, shapes and forms. That range to include different Final Fantasy Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Change

**Author's Note:**

> Autor’s Notes: I just finished FF8. took me almost 10 years to finish it thanks to little kids, but I managed to.
> 
> Notes: this is up for an “adoption” if you wish to continue any fragment please let me know. These are minor plotbunnies for anyone to use (even myself, so I’ll most likely continue a few of them someday)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own FF8…if I did there would be much more Yaoi, angst and…well my mind comes up with plot twists on a dime. To make sure it’s known, that is what this collection will be. Various Snippets of what comes out of my mind at Random. Each Section marked as to where it belongs.
> 
> Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Possibly Squall/Irvine, Irvine/Selphie, Irvine/selphie/Squall, Rinoa bashing (the only thing useful is Angelo Search. Seriously), genderbending – I think some people have realities where they are chicks.

While many of the group of former orphans couldn't remember much, but Irvine did, he rarely had used GFs until they went to assassinate Matron. His biggest shock, was to see the people that he’d grown up with. Selphie was just as energetic as she had been, Squall just as quiet, and Zell…well Irvine could have sworn the blond was a bit, curvier than he remembered.

It was a unique fight and the point where everyone paused…well Irvine wouldn’t lie, he gawked; Seifer even gawked. A single slice of Hyperion left everyone with wide eyes. Zell’s shirt had been sliced and so had bindings; revealing a rather lacey bra. Zell had just continued the punch, sending the other blond flying back and into the wall.

Zell….was a girl, that turned a glare on Rinoa, voice a hiss, “I blame you.”

There was chaos, but Zell looked up at Edea and stepped up on the float, the two disappearing in a swirl of magic. There was a groan that caught every ear that was left there, Seifer slowly drew himself up, but every SeeD in the area could see the look of confusion on his features.

“how the hell did I get here?”


	2. Blitzball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzball. Zanarkand. FFX related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this is up for an “adoption” if you wish to continue any fragment please let me know. These are minor plotbunnies for anyone to use (even myself, so I’ll most likely continue a few of them someday)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own FF8…if I did there would be much more Yaoi, angst and…well my mind comes up with plot twists on a dime. To make sure it’s known, that is what this collection will be. Various Snippets of what comes out of my mind at Random. Each Section marked as to where it belongs.
> 
> Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Possibly Squall/Irvine, Irvine/Selphie, Irvine/selphie/Squall, Rinoa bashing (the only thing useful is Angelo Search. Seriously), genderbending – I think some people have realities where they are chicks.

The Great Heroine had brought back the man she loved and so...Yuna and the man that was no more than a Dream of the Fayth had a child, which was raised alongside the slightly older child of their friends Wakka and Lulu.

One a blond boy that had wanted a tattoo for his birthday, the other an auburn haired boy with violet eyes that were hidden by his hair; both, however, enjoyed the other’s company. Be it on the beach, or in the Temples, the two were best friends, even as Rikku brought her daughter to visit. 

There were screeches as the boys tried to get away, after all, at ten, girls still had cooties. The Heroes watched the children, having to laugh as the smaller blond boy was running from the little girl, trying to keep his prized blitzball away from her. The adults were trying to not laugh, but there was a game of blitzball that the little blond had to participate in.

 

“Zell! Come on! You have your game!”

The blond snapped his head around and jumped, letting the poor little Selphie hit the sand with her lunge. The boy was laughing as he ran, feet light on the sand. Blitzball was still very popular. It drove the little boy to do more and it harnessed the energy that he seemed to just build up. It was as if Ixion himself was charging every bit of the boy’s body. Both Irvine and Selphie followed at a slower pace towards the stadium nearby.

“So Yunie, is he as good as his father?” Rikku grinned as the adults walked together.

Wakka was the one to reply though, with a laugh, “ha! Da little one is bettah than Tidus, right bra?”

There was a round of laughter at the red blush that sprang to Tidus’ cheeks. A small peck on his cheek from Yuna only made it worse. 

It was a short walk to the stadium, the adults walking with Irvine and Selphie to the stands, while they knew the young blond was getting ready. The Former Summoner and Once Fayth Dream – more so Tidus and Wakka honestly – made sure the boy would not slack off on blitzball, as it actually helped exhaust him.

As the Teams were announced, the group watched as the two teams moved into the arena. Each child having their own way of entering, the crowd Flips and splashes filled the air, music curling until a hard beat was heard, the crowd watching two blonds as they watched each other before entering the sphere. It was a hard beat and the taller of the two smirked at Zell before falling backwards into the water with very little of a splash. Zell was the last in, jump up, the crowd almost could see lightning surrounding the small boy before he flipped and dove into the water. 

Every child in the water froze at first, feeling the electricity as it curled through the water. Zell grinning, showing off a pair of unnaturally long canines before the game began. The children flowed through the water, legs moving, arms grabbing, shoulders checking, or trying to. The two blonds with the standoff before the game were only touchable by one another; it was obvious in the stands, the two would be rivals in the Sphere and beyond if the two ended up close to one another.

There were chuckles when the end game buzzer sounded, both blinking, looking around and then lunging at each other, hands around necks as they finally released their anger. There was a lot of shock on the spectator’s faces as the two continued to struggle. A faint sigh from a single blond haired adult and then the crowd watched as Tidus leapt into the sphere, movements graceful and fast as he moved to the two and drug them apart, a glower on his features.

The other boy sneered at Zell, the smaller blond’s hands clawing as both of them were drug out by the legendary blitzball player.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why, oh why does little evil Odine-Muse enjoy making Zell female?

Pairngs: Seifer/Zell, Rinoa/Squall, Selphie/Irvine, Quistis/?

 

This was it, they were in Ultimecia’s Castle, all the seals released. They were getting ready to actually go and fight the Time Sorceress. Heavy feet carried the seeds towards where the Sorceress waited, each of the six trying to work things through their mind. Then they heard the sounds of a battle and they couldn’t help but run ahead.

Fighting who they assumed was Ultimecia were two figures, each with golden hair. The smaller, obviously feminine of the two back flipping towards the group, a spell flying from gloved hands before the figure landed. The other sprinted forward; a gunblade sliding through the air and into Utlimecia’s chest, creating a thin line that started leaking blood.

“Draw!” came a voice that was quite similar to Zell’s, but a bit higher, “Cast curaga!” 

The spell flung through the air, landing on the trench coat wearing blond, who let out a snort that sounded almost like a ‘thanks’.

They stood, just outside the door, watching what was happening. They couldn’t help but just watch as the two fought what they thought was their fight. As the Time Sorceress was defeated, the larger of the two was checking on the smaller, letting him – they thought it might be a her, but right now they couldn’t tell – lean against the taller frame.

“hey, did we do it?” The smaller grinned, a familiar grin to the six. 

The smaller was obviously feminine as they watched the interactions, but what made them completely silent was that it was obviously Seifer that was holding the…female version of Zell.

This Seifer went to reply and then looked up, putting the blonde on her feet. He let out a grunt and nodded towards the group. The blonde turned to look at them, “Damn, we took too long.”

“Zell-“ Squall tried to question but everyone looked at the their Zell as he let out a pained sound, hands stuffed in blond hair.


End file.
